


i'm only here for the night

by SUPERNYMPH



Category: Batman (Comics), DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Minor Character Death, TW mentions of self harm/attempted suicide, character injury, daddy kink so brief if you blink you'll miss it, it's only mentioned briefly this literally just sex, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUPERNYMPH/pseuds/SUPERNYMPH
Summary: A light flicked on. "Dick?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> low key sucks (aka i could've written what this better but i lazy) but eh
> 
> find me here,  
> urtriei.tumblr.com

Dick stumbled across the rooftop the grovel scratching at his exposed skin. He hisses, landing across the ways from one particular complex. 

'Why am I here?' 

He pushed the window of the apartment up and slid in. He'd never been here before. It was everything he expected it to be. Clothes spewed over the couch, paperwork everywhere. It was what he would've imagined if he'd let himself give it thought. 

A light flicked on. "Dick?" 

Dick pulled his eyes up to meet Wally's. They stared at each other in silence. The only sound was Dicks harsh breathing, he was pretty sure he'd broken a few ribs. Wally however— He looked older. He looked better.

He needed to say something.  
"Hi—," He cut himself off hissing and cringing. Talking hurt. 

"Shit, are you alright?" Wally was by his side instantly, taking him in, looking over his injuries. "Dick what happened?" He slung Dicks arm around his neck and walked him to the couch. 

"Just some... thugs." 

"Dick," He knew where he was going with this. Dicks lie was as obvious as the blotching red scar on Dicks jaw. 

"I can't, ah, I can't right now." He put his hand up to his torso feeling the warm blood soak into his glove. 

"Right shit. Hold on." He zipped away and zipped back with a first aid kit

The air was heavy with unasked questions. Wally could ask all of them and Dick would probably answer. It was just that kind of night. 

Dick expected him to but instead he sighed, "I miss you." 

It was. It was characteristically Wally. But at the same time it wasn't. Dick felt his eyes prickling slightly but he blinked it away. He wanted to apologize for everything he did and everything he didn't do. But instead he said, 

"I miss you too."

"Then come back. Join the team again, give up this rogue charade." 

"It's not a charade."

"Then what the hell is it Dick? Because if we're being honest here this stopped being about Jason a long time ago." 

"You have no right to say that to me. Especially not after how you handled Barry." 

The silence was back. Wally glared daggers at him which he returned until Wally broke. 

"Okay." Wally caved sitting next to Dick on the couch. "Okay. You're right. That was out of line." 

"It was."

Quiet. 

Dick reached out to place his hand over his. He thinks he meant it in a forgiving way but honestly, he's not even sure anymore. He's not even surprised when Wally leans over and kisses him. Dick kisses back. Wally's hovering above him, kissing him with all he's felt these past few months. The anger, love, worry, frustration; it's all there. Dick thrusts his hips up steadily only briefly rocking on Wally's thigh. Wally slots it between Dicks legs and grinds it up. Dick shivers. 

Wally laid on the floor in a growing puddle of his own blood, bleeding from his wrist. The cuts are so deep— he's not a speedster anymore, he can't recover from this. Dick tries to save him, ignoring Wally using what might be his last breaths to beg him not to. 

'Wally wanted to die. Wally wanted to die. Wally wanted to die. Wally wanted to- '

"Wait." Dick pushed him away and took a few deep breathes. Wallys eyes were still considerably darkened. 

Dick hadn't noticed that his hand was clutched around Wally wrist covering the last of the what was deep gashes, one refused to fully disappear. It'd nested itself above his veins and called it home. Dick squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed his heart down. 

Wally reached forward to touch Dick. Dick flinched but it didn't phase him. He cupped his cheeks and brought his lips to his again. 

"I know." He whispered. "I know. I'm here." Dick lets himself be kissed, drowning out all thoughts of what happened that night and all the nights before that. None of that mattered right now. Wally was alive, Wally was here. And sometimes he wished that that was all he needed. 

When Wally's finally inside him, he has Dick's ass arched in the air, nose touching the cushion. He's driving in with long deep strokes his hands roaming every inch of his body from his stomach and shoulders down his back over his ass to his ankles and the balls of his feet. Dick just lays there and take it, this entire thing is far more intimate than he intended. Because he had intended this right? What else could he had expected the moment he'd crawled through Wally's window. What else was there? 

It's still good though. God, it's still good, has Dick's back arching and his fingernails scrapping at the cushions. 

Wally was talking again. He'd tightly cupped a handful of Dick's ass, pulling the meat so he could properly watch his cock slide slide in and out. Dick was bent over, for him, giving him this. This is— He's overwhelmed with so so many emotions. He's everything, they're everything. He doesn't want this to end. "I love you," Wally moans. "God, I love you, I love you, I love you." He chants it gasping between each rush of words. 

Dick is wounding tight, he's moaning loudly now, gripping the couch harder and God it's been so long and Wally always fucks him so good. He props himself up on his hands and meets Wally's thrusts noting the sweat collecting at his brow, running down his temple. He needs it rougher. Needs it like the stars need the night sky so they can shine. 

"Wally," He moans, "Daddy,"

Something in Wally breaks then. He flushes, feels it in his cheeks, down his back and on his neck, and pulls Dick up so his back is against his chest and thrusts into him, rough deep and fast. He wraps on hand around Dicks neck and cheeks, forcing his mouth open then shoves two fingers into his mouth and Dick sucks around them, choking a bit on his own gasps. 

Wally pushes him back down to the couch hovering over him ready to finish them both off. 

Dick bites his wrist, just above his scar and lets go. 

 

Wally wakes up the next morning to find Dicks side of the couch cold and the window left open.


End file.
